The Woman with dark skin
by kikkie
Summary: Atreus saves a young woman and her sister's from being kidnapped by savage men. Now he must marry the one called Angrboða. And not only that, he must also defend her and her sister's from a king that wants them to be his brides. Not to mention his angry father, who in general is just upset at the whole situation. Rated M for cursing, fighting, possible lemons and Kratos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kikkie: Atreus finds a group of virgin girls being attacked by warriors. Being a nice demi-god he is, he runs over to protect them. He ends up saving one of them, Angrboða, in doing this, he ends up becoming her ONE. Now, he has to marry a girl he does not know, let alone has a bunch of secrets of her own, while also trying to protect her and her sister from a an evil king that is after them.**_

 _ **Rated M for cursing, nudity possible lemon and fighting. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sounds of wood being chopped into pieces the second I open my eyes. It was…cold, even three sheets could not give me warmth. Something I did not need, but desired a little in my life. Rising from the comfort of my bed, I slowly move my body a bit to allow my feet to touch the cold floor. Shiver's run up my spine as I stretch my arms. Even with clothes, my I am still cold.

"Atreus!" A voice calls to me, it was my father's. He must have a sense that I had woken up. Now that I think about it, he must be the one chomping down wood. Standing out of bed, I grab my bow before running outside.

The cold air hits my face hard, but not enough to knock me down to the ground. Snow gathers at my feet as I walked towards the large man that stood in front of a large fire pit.

"Father?" I asked. The large man does not look at me, only continues his work.

"The dwarf's demand your presence. Go to them." My father ordered. I nod at his words before looking at his hip. Two golden yellow eyes stare up at me, wanting to ask for something.

"Is there anything you want Mimir?" I asked the head.

"A nice cup of ale would do me nicely lad." He tells me.

"But your just ahead. You can't drink anything." I said.

"Actually, I wanted to do a little experiment that involve-BOY!" My father shouted at me. Cutting Mimir off and making me look up at him. 10 years after our fight with the one that feels no pain, and he still calls me boy, which was very annoying!

"Yes father!" I asked.

"The dwarfs, now." He growls at me. He wasn't mad, he just always sounded that way.

"Yes sir." I told him before leaving. Jumping over the wooden spikes that surrounded our home, I quickly make my way to the nearest magical door I could find to get to the Brok and Sindri. They kept changing the name for the doors that they used to walk between realms because Sindri didn't like it. Long story shortens, I call them magic doors.

"RUN!" A voice shouted, making me stop in my traces. I was halfway to the door when my head turned south, looking over at the river banks. The white snow that covered the land was stained with red. Did someone from the village get hurt? Normally people don't come this deep into the forest. It would normally take a day to reach our area from the closest village around.

"MOVE IT!" That voice, I heard it again. It sounded like a woman! But I shouldn't get involved. Father told me never to get involved with the local villager's. After a horrible event one night that I rather not talk about. Oh, I had nothing to do with it, it was dad. Not the best 16 birth either.

"HELP ME!" Another female voice shouted. I nearly jumped down to see where it was coming from. But I had to stay out of it! I can't interfere with mortal unless necessary.

"THE DEAD!" Another female shouted. And in a flash, I found my jumping off the edge of the hill that I was on and running towards the voices. Jumping over rocks, animals and even random objects, I soon found myself staring at the screaming voices.

"Angrboða!"

A young woman dressed in white silks stood in front of a group of young women just like her. All the women wore white flowy silks that also showed off their skin. Their hair was long and blonde like gold that fell to the ground. Eye's as blue as the summer sky. With clear milky skin without a scare nor marking what so ever. The girl with the blade, on the other hand, looked different.

Her hair was red like blood and it flowed in the wind around her. Wrapping around her body as it was trying to be with her. Her eyes were the color of gold, almost identical to the other girl's hair, and somewhat like Mimir. But the thing that struck me was her skin. Why was is the color of mud? I have never seen something like her before. She was…beautiful.

Around her and her enemies was dead Draugr everywhere. They all were sliced and diced as if someone with a blade had killed them. She must have been that person. And hell, a dead Revenant! Those are extremely hard to kill! Who was this woman?

"Stay away from us!" She shouted, snapping me from my gaze to see what she was pointing her sword at. Or rather, who. And that who was three men that wore fur covered bottoms. They had tattoos all over their bodies and blades at their sides.

"The king demands you and your sister's Angrboða!" One shouted, I guess the one with the sword is called Angrboða.

"You stay away from us!" She shouted at the three men. One of the three reaches to his back and pulls out a bow. It was small and it looked cheaply made. I wonder if the dwarfs do business in the local villages around here. They would probably make a profit if they did.

"One shot is all I need." The one with the bow said. Before I even react, he fires an arrow straight towards the group of girls huddling together for protection. My heart raced as I run to stop the arrow. Only to stop when I saw the dark skin girl take the hit for her sister. An arrow to her hip, staining her white silks.

"Ngh!" She growled, but refused to fall down to the ground. Holding her sword up high, ignoring the blood sliding down her leg.

"Who are you?" The third one of the group asked, making me snap from my gaze. I didn't realize that I had just come out of the shadow's, let alone realize that I was staring at them this entire time.

"I…" I spoke, I have to admit, this was somewhat embarrassing. Angrboða looks over to me.

"Are just going to stand there, or are you going to help me!?" She shouted at me. Why was my heart racing?

"Oh boy, he's love struck!" The man with the bow shouted. "Angrboða, I think you got yourself a puppy."

"Ugh, I am going to die here…" Angrboða moaned. I need to stop with these phasing out moments. Quickly, I ready my arrow at the man with his bow. Without a second thought, I allow the mistletoe glass go flying through the air before piercing his left eye. Making the male fall down to the ground like a tree branch that just withered away from the mother root. The other two men stare at me with worried eyes as I grabbed another arrow.

"Move and I kill. Trust me, I will end your life as fast as it began." I growled at the males staring at me. The one that talked first just chucked as the other one shakes his head. The first talker raises his hands in the air and nods to me.

"We should go, the king will be mad, but I can see that we are beaten." The first man said before turning his back to us. His friend follows soon, they then faded into the air, turning into the leaves that were taken by the wind.

"NRGH!" Angrboða moans before falling to the ground. I looked back at her, rushing over, I tried to help her. Only to be stopped when she swung her sword at me.

"Away!" She shouted at me.

"But your hurt!" I yelled back.

"I am fine! I can help myself!" She shouted at me as she tries to get to her feet. Only to fall to the ground and scream in pain. One of her sisters crawled over to us, hovering over her sister, she looks down at her and said:

"Let your ONE help you." She said…wait? One?

"NO!" She shouted at her sister, trying to lean upwards, she falls backward onto her back and screamed a little.

"One?" I asked.

"Its nothing!" She shouted.

"Yes, the ONE." Her sister said. Both her hands clasp together before they hold her tilting head up. She looks up to he sky, losing herself in its beauty.

"He is not the ONE! I am fine! He did not save me!" She growled.

"I am confused." I said.

"The ONE!" Her sister responded again. "In our culture, we can only wed a can who has saved us from danger. You are Angrboða ONE."

"Oh…" I responded before realizing what she just explained to me. Standing up to my feet, I looked down to the woman on the ground.

Did I just get engaged!?

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading! Please review and have a lovely day!


	2. Chapter 2

"Stand still!"

I ordered the dark skin woman her sister called Angrboða. Strange name, one not common. Then again, my father's and I name isn't common amongst these lands either.

"I am fine!" She shouted. I was able to drag her by the river. Now there, her sister's hold her down while one helps me with the arrow currently on her side. The sister that was helping me pours water on her sister wound, trying to numb that part of her body a bit. Which I found was strange, these girls are half naked! Well, almost completely naked, their silks were almost see through.

"Gods help me…" Angrboða moaned. All I did was roll my eyes at her before ramming a chunk of wood into her mouth.

"I suggest tightening your pain down." I tell her before pulling at the end of the arrow. Her hand reaches to my elbow and squeezes for dear life as I pull out this weapon. It was a bit hard to not use my god strength, but I was able to pull it out in one swoop, and without removing an organ.

"AAHHHHHH!" Angrboða screams at the top of her lungs. Making the birds that watched from above flee in fear of her voice. Her screams were loud enough to reach home, I hope father didn't hear. That would be a lecture I would like NOT to hear.

"Oh calm down you giant." Her sister said before she removes the upper part of her top, exposing…uh…big milky lumps of the female body. I mean, I believe they were bigger than my father's hand. Ugh, I am comparing lady parts to my father. I feel like puking!

"I feel sick." Angrboða moaned.

"Well, you seem to have lost a lot of blood." I told her as her sister wraps her wound in the silks. The white soon turns red, but also stops the blood from leaking to the ground.

"There! All better!" He topless sister said. She does a weird clapping action as she smiles. A cheer maybe? I am not sure, all I know is, I cannot stop looking at her exposed pillows. Why do I suddenly have the urge to touch them…no!

"Here!" I tell her as I remove my one of my fur coats. Only to be stopped mid-way by her soft warm hand that she placed in my hand.

"I am fine. The winter does not affect me." She said with a smile.

"Okay…" I muttered before standing up. Looking down at the five female's that dressed in white silks. Looking around for a bit, I gathered my courage to ask:

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were attacked." Angrboða growls at me.

"That I know, why were you attacked is what I was asking." I said.

"I can answer that." The one without a top said. "We are heading north to the holy temple. On our way, we were attacked by the Raven-Claw men."

"Raven-Claw?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Angrboða asked in a scoffing sort of way. I wonder why the hell she was acting that way…maybe because of blood loss.

"I saved your lives, I demand an answer before giving you my own." I said.

"Fine, Ámóða explains so that we can be on our way. It's the least we can reward him." Angrboða growled at her before laying back into the snow. The topless woman, who is Ámóða continues:

"We hail from the village that lives by the fire. Our temple uses to reside there, but recently, a new force has come into power. Forcing us from our home." Ámóða explained.

"Temple? Are you a priest?" I asked.

"No, we are…blessed virgin Maidens." Ámóða said, I was still confused.

"What?" I asked.

 **"A holy maiden!"**

A voice shouted from behind me. I knew who that voice was too, which was not good. Because that voice is a head, which means the voice brought a shadow that made the girls eyes widen and me to have chills.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw my father glaring down at me. His piercing yellow eyes could send a man to his grave quicker than his birth. With little courage I had, I turned around and say:

"Hello father." I said with a smile on my face. This does not make his expression change, and that expression was normally tired and angry.

"The drawfs called me, tell me you didn't come." He says. "What is going on?"

"Long story short, I saved these girls." I said, this made Angrboða snap and shout:

"SAVED!? You just came out of the blue and start attacking! I was completely fine by myself!" She shouted, such a prideful woman she was. My father was not having it though. Shaking his head, he turns around to leave. Only to be stopped when Angrboða shouted:

"Wait!" She shouted, making my father stop in his tracks. "Are you…Kratos?"

The mere sound of my father's name was rare enough to make my heart skip a beat. I barely heard my father's name, and when I did, it was coming from the other side that was trying to kill us. How did she know his name?

"What do you know?" My father asked.

"I know you are a strong warrior. And if your Kratos, then you must be Atreus." She says before moving her body upwards. Her sister's trying to stop her, but she ignores their plee and stands on her own two feet.

"I have heard stories, some good and bad."

"They are just stories." My father growled before starting to walk again.

"Wait!?" She shouted. Making my father stop and look at her this time. Those piercing yellow eyes stared straight into hers. Shockingly, she didn't flinch when she says them. Instead, she says: "The men that are after us are after you too."

* * *

(Home)

"What a cozy home you have." Ámóða said as she and her sisters enter our home. After spending mother's ashes, my father and I rebuild our home with the dwarfs help. Mainly because we hate having snowfall on us as we slept. Somehow in some way, those two were able to make the place even bigger, practically building from the sides of the rocks that used to have a large gap between them. Now our home was big enough for five people and more weapons to hold. Something we rarely did though.

"Not bad." Angrboða said as she limps into the house, trailing blood on the floor. One of her sisters forces her to sit down on a nearby chair. I offered to carry her, but she refused. The girls take a seat around the fire pit in the middle of our home. Once seated down, I look over to Mimir to asked:

"What is a holy Maiden?"

"Ah! A Holy Maiden is one of pure white magic." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Thousands of years ago, a rare flower grew upon these lands. This flower had no name, for man could not name it. But it was so beautiful and pure, that it drove men crazy to have it. That flower…was a Maiden."

"A Maiden?" I asked.

"Yes! A female born from a flower's warmth. History has written that this maiden's hair was bright as the son, skin as soft as a mother's womb and eyes that cried rain from the sky. She was a Holy maiden, she was pure and beautiful." Mimir explained. I couldn't help but look at the girls. They looked exactly how Mimir described the maiden.

"I am guessing your descendants." I asked.

"Yes, we all are." Ámóða said, I couldn't help but to look over to Angrboða. She didn't look like her sister, was she truly a Maiden?

"Back to the story. "Mimir started. "The Holy Maiden was amazing, men fought to have her, even married men, so you know some wives were upset. Fearing of bloodshed over her beauty, the young lass ran away into the mountains and created a temple for her and her alone. Once the fighting had colled down, she went back to the village for some company. Only for another battle for her body to start. So, instead of running away empty-handed, the young maiden kidnapped and took young girls from the village and took them to her temple."

"That's horrible." I said.

"Oh no, wait for it." Angrboða said.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that girls were a force to marry a man by the age of 9. The village was running out of young girls, so they married them off young. The Maiden didn't believe the girls should lose their virginities so young, so she kidnapped them and even took men's daughters. She took all the virgin girls all the way up to her temple. Blessing them with her magic, she turned them all into beautiful maidens like herself."

"So she cursed them with her magic?" I asked.

"No, she saved them from being raped." Angrboða growled before standing up. "As a man, you don't know anything about the hardship of women. Imagine being married off to a giant man that will stick his dick in you, something mind that doesn't fit."

"Disturbing image, but one not too far from the truth." Kratos said as he remembers his horrible childhood. "Continue."

"Okay, well, years past and the group of maidens grew. The problem, as the number grew, the magic with the Maiden started to shrink, until one day the Maiden just died. All the magic she had blessed all of her girls was gone! She has transferred her essence into the bodies of all her girl's, and was died in the end for it. And that is the story of the Holy Maiden's."

"Yay!" Three of the five sisters's cheered. I looked over to my father to see his facepalming himself. I then look back at Angrboða to ask:

"So, I am your ONE? What is that?" I asked.

"Oh, you two shall be wed!" One of the sisters…wait, what?

"No we're not!" Angrboða shouted before standing to her feet. She then looks over to her sisters and shouted:

"We are leaving to the temple right now!" She said before looking over at me. "Thank you for your help, we have it from here."

"But your bleeding!" I said.

"I am fine." She growled at me before turning around, only to fall to the ground and moan in pain. Her wound started to bleed and run down her side, creating more dots on the ground. I couldn't let her go, she was the only one that protected the group, and she was in no shape to fight.

"No, you are staying here till you heal!" I shouted before walking towards her. Grabbing her by her shoulder's, I hoist her up in the hair, then threw her over my shoulder's.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted as she tries to break free, only to stain my fur clothes of her blood. That arrow did go deep.

"Let her go son, if she wants to leave then let her leave." My father said.

"No, she is injured and her stupidity will get her sister's killed!" I growled. I don't know what happened, but she suddenly stopped trying to break free from me. A few seconds of silence past before I heard her sigh then say:

"Fine, we shall sleep here tonight. Then by dawn, we leave." She growled.

"Fine." I told her before walking over to my bed, I then threw her on top and threw cover's over her. Her body was freezing and she needed to rest.

"He's her ONE…" One of the sister's said. Making my father sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Kikkie: Atreus has a tough cookie on his hand. please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you going!?"

I shouted at Angrboða, I wonder if she does this on purpose? You know, to upset me. Dawn had come and she was already at the door. The shocking thing was, she wasn't limping like she was before, let alone moaning in pain. I wanted to take a look at her injured, but she refused.

"My sister's need to eat. I am going hunting." She tells me as she picks up her sword. Throwing it on her back, a small clicking sound was heard before that metal thing stuck to her back.

"We have food." I said. Pretty sure my father recently killed a boar not too long ago.

"My sister and I only eat fruits and vegetables." She tells me. I have never met a woman in my who said those exact words. Even Freya eats large amounts of meat, and she protects animals.

"Really?" I asked.

"It is our way. We only eat meat once we get married, for fruits and vegetables keep our body pure for our mates and everything." Angrboða explained as she opens the door of my house. Quickly grabbing my bow, I rush behind her to follow her outside.

"Well, I am coming with you!" I told her, only for her to roll her eyes.

"I do not need you. I can handle myself." She said...or rather scoffed at me.

"Then I will come for fun." I tell her. She rolled her eyes at me before turning around to walk. What was her deal? Why did she not like me? Was it because I was her ONE? Speaking of ONE, what is that? Someone who will kill her in the future? Or maybe save her life? Whatever it was, she didn't like it. As we walked through the forest, the target of food became harder and harder to find. My father and I would normally go to the villages nearby for food, or trade with the dwarf brother's. Finding fruits and vegetables are rare in these parks. After what felt like forever, I finally decided to open my mouth to say:

"We're not going to find fruit or even vegetables here." I said, making her stop in her tracks. She looks over to me.

"Then my sister's and I starve." She growled.

"I didn't say that!" I said.

"Then what do you suggest?" She asked.

"I suggest you follow me and-NO!" She growled at me. "I am not going anywhere with you."

"And yet you followed me to my home and slept on my bed. Doesn't that prove I am not a threat?"

"Friends are nothing more than nice enemies! Especially MEN." Angrboða growled. What is her problem!?

"I...ugh! Just listen to me!" I shouted at her. "I know a place where we might be able to get food for you and your sisters. But its pretty dangerous!"

"I have killed the undead and witches. And possibly an orc, I am not 100% sure." Angrboða said. "What is this place?"

"Its one of the nine realms. In order to get there, you have to follow me." I told her. The woman crosses her arms for a bit, staring straight at me with those gold orbs. Which was weird to me. They reminded me of my father a little, how he would stare down at me with his eyes when he was pissed. Now he stares at me because I am not small anymore. but still, horrible moments when it comes to those eyes.

"Fine, lead the way arrow boy." She says, or morally ordered. If she wasn't beautiful, I swore I would smack her across the face. But knowing her she would possibly kick my butt for that...

Beside's that thought, we made our way to the water that led to the tyr's temple. She sat at the end while I rowed. From the area we floated, we were far from the temple. So I decided to try to make small talk.

"So...your name is Angrboða?" I asked.

"And your name is Atreus?" She asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Hey, we both have A's in our name!" I said.

"Horray." She said as her eyes made their way to the water. Looking on her left side, she lifts her hand up, then gently lays it against the water. Enjoying the feeling of the small waves that the ice cold water gave her.

"Do you like the cold?" I asked.

"It's lovely." She said. By the gods! She didn't say something mean! Maybe I found my gateway to her nice side!

"Any fond memories of the snow?" I asked.

"They're covered in blood." She said. Well, I guess that door slammed right in my face. "Sorry..."

"What?" I asked.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean that last part. I do like winter, its the only time I can feel the cold." She tells me, she apologized! Yay! Wait a minute, the ONLY time she can feel the cold?

"Only time?" I asked.

"We maidens produce heat as if we were born in fire. Summer's are rough on us because we burn up to fast, while winter we feel our best. My priestess would even let us play outside for a whole day without praying or meditating. It was fun, I really liked those days." She tells me.

"Can you produce fire?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"No, but that would be awesome." She said with a smile. "No, us Maidens can't produce fire. We only exist for two reasons."

"What are those reasons?" I asked. She was about to speak, but closes her mouth and looks at me. That smile I saw earlier disappeared, and that resting bitch face returned.

"None of your business, just keep rowing." She ordered me. All I did was sigh at her as row my way to the temple. Once there, she jumps out of the boat before I could even set it against the docking park. Landing on the metal, she bends down a bit to fix a loose chain on her leg. Mother forgive me, but I couldn't help but stare at the small glimpse of her womanhood. It looked like a flower to me, well, the center of a flower. I wonder what it tastes like too...

"Atreus!" She shouted at me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yes!?" I asked, hiding my blushed cheeks as I got up from the boat.

"Lead the way." She ordered.

* * *

Kikkie: I love these two! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

Angrboða shouted at the sight of the World Serpent. It looks down at us from the temple view. He must have been lonely, haven't talked to him in three days. Last time we talked, it was about the future, something he refused to tell me about.

"Hello Jörmungandr!" I shouted in his native langue. Angrboða actually runs behind me as Jörmungandr raises its head towards us, looking down at us with its giant head.

"The future is one only you seek." He tells me.

"Actually, I am here to take a friend somewhere."

"The dark one behind you?"

"I know, I have never seen a person so dark as her. Have you though?"

"Giant's come in different forms, shapes, and colors." Jörmungandr tells me as he tilts his head to the side. Looking at her for a bit. I move out of his way so that he can have a full view of Angrboða. Jörmungandr scans her appearance as she stands still. This was the very first time I have ever seen her so scared. The large serpent stares at her for a while before nodding its head. He then moves his head to the side again before resting. Once he was down, Angrboða looks at me.

"Was that the world serpent!?" She asked me. I nod my head at her words.

"Cool right?" I asked. "He and I are great friends. Maybe when all of this is over, I will teach you his tongue."

"Tongue…" She said. "That tongue sound familiar."

"It did?" I asked. She then looks over at me for a bit before shaking her head to me.

"We need to get the food, let's go!" She ordered. What a weird girl she was. After saying goodbye, I head inside the temple, once there, I saw the dwarfs.

"About fucking time you got here!" Brok shouted at me. "You know how long we been waiting for you!? A whole fucking day you whisker growing chump!"

"Whisker grower?" Angrboða asked as she enters behind me, making the dwarfs stop their work to gaze upon her beautify.

"Because I haven't grown a full beard, just whiskers." I told her. She nods her head to me. Just then, Sindri runs over to Angrboða and examines her, or morally her red hair. Grabbing a hand full of it that hung around her waist.

"Is this hair real?" He asked.

"Since birth!" She growled before yanking her hair away from him.

"I will give you 1,200 hacksilver if you let me cut off one braid of your hair!" Sindri said.

"Why?" She asked.

"A native from a village asked for a veil made from the silks of hair. The problem, I haven't been able to find hair as silky and shiny as yours." He tells her as he reaches out to grab one of her thick braids that hung from her body. This time, she didn't flinch or try to escape, instead she examine's his body.

"How about a trade?" She asked. "My hair for some new threads. Ones that cover my body fully?"

"Hmmm, I have never made lady armor before. But I can see what I can do! Come!" He tells her. I watch her follow him to the back where a cover laid, blocking my view from that point. Seconds later, I heard a cutting sound. Then, Sindri comes from behind the cover with Angrboða braid in one hand and sword in the other. He hands the sword to Brok.

"This has a couple of dents, fix it while I measure her." Sindri ordered. His older brother nods his head before looking at me.

"So, the thing I wanted to talk to you about was some messed up shit I have seen recently." Brok said as he started on Angrboða sword. I pull out a stool and take a seat in front of him as he works and talks.

"Recently, something happened in the world that I didn't notice before. Recently, people are now noticing that there hasn't been a baby born in almost 10 years." Brok said.

"What happened ten years ago…oh!" I said, realizing that I might have played a big role in that. For those who have forgotten, (or haven't played or seen the gameplay) my father and I ended up fighting and killing a couple of gods. Not proud of myself, but they were assholes! Long story short, we killed most of them and one hates us…well all of them hate us, but one particular hates us the most.

"Yea, so people started to notice this, especially this king called the Raven King. So, rumor has it, he's kidnapping men from villages and doing only gods know what with them. He then kills off the female's, unless their girls. Then he sells them off in the slave trade."

"That's awful." I said.

"Yep, so you best be keep ing an eye out. Heard the Raven King is coming our way. Best not to keep him in our area. You know, with all the magic and things you guys do." Brok informs me.

"I will keep an eye out. By the way, do you know any realms with fruits and vegetables?" I asked.

"The one with the elves and light magic. They have a garden that produces a bunch of that crap. You need to be careful though, the elves hate it when people try to take their things." Brok informs me.

"OW!" Angrboða shouted from behind the cover. I looked in the direction to see Sindri walk over to Brok. He grabs a small thing before going back to the cover.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping her into some armor! This is the first time I am making breastplates for a woman! I just wish you were more flat chested." Sindri said.

"You and me both." Angrboða responded. A couple of OW's and groans later, Angrboða comes out from the cover in a WHOLE new outfit. Instead of her white silks that barely covered anything, because it was see-through, she wore a solid gold color. On her chest was a triangle like gold cover that covered her from neck to stomach. On her bottom were black threads very similar to mine, with a gold color viel like silk wrapped around her hips. Her feet now had on fur boots that were similar to mine and her hair was now contained in a braid that was pulled into a ponytail. On her arms are gold bracelets.

"Nice." I said. She gives me a smile before bowing to me in a playful way.

"Make fighting easier for me. And I won't have to worry about my breast flying everywhere." Angrboða said.

"The chest armor presses down around the breast, holding them down and in place as she fights, but not tight enough to the point she can't breathe. My best creation yet!" Sindri said… wait a minute! Did he touch her breast!?

"And here's your sword." Brok said before throwing her sword back to her, now cleaned up. It had a dragon mouth handle. Her blade looked more sturdy and a bit heavy, but she seemed to not notice as she swings it around a bit.

"Perfect." She said before throwing it onto her back. She then looks at me. "Lead the way."

"Yes!" I said.

* * *

Kikkie: Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"The land of bright elves?" Angrboða asked me as we make our way through the forest with butterfly flowers. She and I were scanning the area for this special garden. As we walked, Angrboða started to ask me about the land, and to my pleasure, I explained everything. I felt a bit glad that she was listening to me.

"Yep, they have been at war for so long that they don't even know why they are fighting. Interesting huh?" I asked.

"Not shocked, most people don't know why they fight. They just do." She tells me.

"So…how did you come to be a maiden?" I asked.

"Me?"

"You don't look like your sister's. I mean, your still pretty, but your sister's all looked alike. Like a double mirror that produces multiple images around everyone." I said…oh gods, I sound like an idiot.

"I wasn't born into the Maiden way. I was adopted." She tells me. "My mother disappeared after I was born, and my father was a blacksmith. One night, a group of men came into our home and tries to steal his weapons. He tried to fight back, but he wasn't a fighter, and in the end it killed him."

"I am sorry." I said.

"Don't be, my father died fighting. He is in a better place now." She tells me.

"So, how did you get adopted by the maidens?" I asked.

"One of the guards of my village found me crying and hiding under my father's bed. They took everything that was my father's, gave me a couple of gold, a sword he made and told me to be on my way. The dropped me off in front of the whore house two villages down. Because that's what they normally do with girls who have no family."

"By the gods…" I muttered.

"When I was dropped off, I was forced to clean knickers and cook meals. Then, one day, a man who liked little girls came into the house. He demanded a virgin, and my house mother pushed me into his room. Of course, I didn't want it, so I stabbed him in the stomach. Which led to me getting kicked out of the house. Seven and alone in the world, I decided maybe I should sell my body because, at that time, that's all I saw myself. But a second after that thought, a knight that belonged to the Maiden temple found."

"What happened then?"

"I remember he grabbed me and threw me on the horse. I was screaming and crying as he took me to the temple. Once there, a bunch of women stripped me of my rags and sword, then washed all the dirt off me. I demanded my sword, but they kept it out of my reach. I was brat back then, but a few days in I learned they were trying to help me. Then, I met my sister's, got blessed with the holy magic, and became a Holy Maiden."

"Happy ending!" I said.

"I guess, if you don't count now. My temple in flames, most of the sister are now baby making machines, that are constantly rapped by disgusting smelly men who killed the man that brought me to the temple. Yea, happy ending I guess." She growled at me.

"Uh…"

"Sorry, still having those upset moments." She says before sighing. I wonder if she was getting tired of walking or fighting.

"Were almost there." I tell her, she nods her head at my words. A few hikes up a wall and a few dead elves later, here we are! In the garden of the elves, where fruit grew left and right, and twice the side of our fruit.

"Perfect." I said as Angrboða latches on to what looks like an apple but was the size of her hand. Yanking it off its branch, she throws it into a bag on her hip before going after the rest of the things she saw. Once her bag was full, she looks over at me and smiles! SMILE! Oh gods, she was happy!

"Happy?" I asked.

"Joyed! Let's go-RAAAW!"

And like Mimir head, I saw her flying across the area like a dead body. Landing hard on the ground, she swoops her body to the side as I pull out my bow. Looking to my right, I saw it. A huge ugly, blue scale skin horned ore growling at us.

"Shit!" I shouted before firing at the creature. Stabbing it in the arm before it looks over to me. Charging, I run over to the side to aviod impact. I am not good at attacking this thing without my father drawing its attention. The large creatures hit one of the many large trees's in the area, knocking it down. He then turns to look at me, a branch punctured its chest where its heart might have been located. Tearing the branch from its skin, it gives me a nasty look.

"You god...smell of giant..." It said. Normally I don't talk to orc's that much, but I did take the time to learn its language.

"I am god and Giant! Leave or you shall fall." I shouted in its language.

"Today, I eat son of Giant!" He shouted to me before charging again. I ready my bow, preparing to strike, only to be stopped when it halts its movement. Staring at me for a few seconds, before turning its head. Revealing Angrboða sword piercing the back of its head. My eyes widen at the sight of her on its back before it falls down to the ground. I didn't even see her move, let alone stab him!? Who is this woman!?

"Well, that takes of that!" Angrboða said with a smile before jumping off the creature. She then grabs the handle of her sword and pulls. Only, the sword didn't come out, instead, it stood in place. She looks down at the blade with a confused expression before pulling again. Only this time, she made its head move, but not her sword.

"UGH!" She growled as she tries to pull, even leaning back a bit, but still nothing. She then looks over to me. "A little help?"

"Oh, sure!" I responded, and quickly too! I wonder why? Anyway, I moved over to her and begin to pull on her hips as she tries to pull her sword out of the dead orc.

"NGH! HARD ATREUS!" She shouted at me as I yank her again. Why the hell isn't this sword coming out of this skull!? Pulling by her hips. She bends over a bit to grab a better hold as I pull her body some more!

"ATREUS!" A voice shouted, looking over my shoulder, I saw my father staring at me. Mimir on his hip chuckles before saying:

"If you're going to have fun, at least do it on a bed brother!" He said. Why would he say something like…oh my gods I look like I was dry humping her while making weird grunting sounds. Backing away from her behind, I try to hide my blush as Angrboða growls.

"How the hell can I pierce his skull but not get my sword out!?" She growled before swinging her sword a bit. With one thrust, she pulls her sword out, but also its head.

"Are you kidding me?" She growled before swinging her sword a bit. As she does this, I looked over at my father to ask:

"Where are the sister's?" I asked.

"With the dwarfs, those men after them came near our home." My father said. "Those women are trouble, you should have never helped them."

"Sorry?" I asked.

"HEAD UP!" Angrboða shouted. I turn to look at her to see that orc's head fly right in between my father and I. He was not happy, and I could sense that. Angrboðaon the other hand was joyful, almost skipping towards us as she puts her sword away.

"Well then, off to my sister's!" She said. Turning her body around, she almost makes a step away from us before my father grabbed her shoulder. Looking back at him, his eyes squint in anger.

"Why does the king want Atreus and I?"

"Pardon?" Angrboða asked.

"The men you run from came to my home. They wanted Atreus, not your sister's."

"Are they dead?" Angrboða asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Father!?" I shouted.

"They tried to kill me, it was their own fault." My father responded. "Now, why does your king want Atreus?"

"Well...it's sort of complicated. But I did inform you earlier of his wanting of you." She said.

"Yes sister, but you didn't go into details." Mimir said.

"True..." She says before looking over at me.

"What is the king doing and why does he want Atreus?"My father asked, or morally ordered. His voice is like a bear screaming at you.

"Well…" Angrboða started. " Ten years ago, a man in a hood told us of a boy that was special. This boy had the blood of the giants and a god inside him and he took the form of a human. Today, after all we have learned, we found out that this boy killed three gods. Because of this act, Odin was furious with humans and demanded that we stop being created in the normal way."

"Normal way?" I asked.

"You know, women and man have sex and pop out a baby. Oh no, things changed." She started. "Women stopped giving birth, and it wasn't noticed until five years later after we were informed. The only woman to give birth was a Maiden, but her birth was kept in secret. Our king, desperate for a son since his wife could not make one, demanded for a way. Five years later, we did find a way. A man with magic came to the doors and offered the king a way to have a child, and even a son that he wanted. Foolish, the king took him on his offer..."

"Why are you trailing off a bit lace?" Mimir asked.

"Because what I am about to say will make you pee a little." She said before continuing: "This man turned the king into a woman and raped him in front of the queen before killing her. after that, he became our new king and started to slaughter all the women in our home. He then brought his own men, turned all of our solider's into women, then proceeded to make babies."

"Are they normal?" I asked,

"Well, human form yes. The fact that your mother uses to be a man, no." Angrboða said. "And it gets worse. The king died during childbirth, so did his son. Angered, he went after the maidens and tried to use our magic. But the priest refused to give him any, saying that we are not affected by Odin's curse. Therefore, we do not need his help, nor give him any. As you can see, he took out his revenge."

"But why does he..." My father asked. I looked back at Angrboða for an answer.

"He wants Atreus because Atreus is a god. Imagine his offsprings with that sort of power." Angrboða then looks over to me. "Atreus…the Raven King wants to turn you into a woman and mate with you."

"What?" I asked. "This is a joke?"

"I wish I was joking." Angrboða responded. My father nods his head at her words before looking at me.

"We must go home and pack our belongings. I refuse to become a grandfather." My father said, I nod my head at his words. Turning my back to Angrboða, I proceeded to go to the boat that led us here. Next to my boat was my father's boat, he must have come here in a hurry, because the boat didn't even have a weight holder on it, nor was it on shore. I wonder if he was worried about me.

"On the boat boy." My father growled. Doing as told, I hopped onto the boat, Angrboða jumps in with me as my father rows. A little tight on the boat, so tight that our knees were rubbing together. I must say, the armor she is wearing looks magnificent of her. The gold she wore made her skin light up and her hair glow. And her lips, their so big and pushy, I wonder what they felt like if I were to touch them? Oh gods...

"So, when is the wedding little brother?" Mimir asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your her ONE. You two have to get married." Mimir said. My father makes a low growl of approval. Wait...did my father approve of something?

"No we don't!" Angrboða shouted. "I mean, Atreus is nice, but I am not ready to settle down."

"If you don't get married, don't you have to give up the holy magic inside you?" Mimir asked. Angrboða happy face turns dark before giving the head a glare.

"You have been talking to my sister's, havent you?" She asked.

"Yes, and I must say, they are a bunch of sweet hearts! But back to the main subject, when are you two going to get married?" Mimir asked.

"I...uh..." I spoke, Angrboða was also lost for words because she was blushing ear to ear. I mean, she was pretty, brave and even smart. But I am not sure I wanted to marry her!

"We'll get married when we find a priest." Angrboða said. At that second, my heart skipped a beat, my palms became sweaty and my toes curled up into a ball. I am getting married!

* * *

Kikkie: The explanation and back story is complete! Also I saw Freya and Buldur's voice actor's on a Q&A video. They look just like their character's! Its amazing!


	6. Chapter 6

__Kikkie _ **:**_ Its _ **been a while, I apologies!**_

* * *

"You doing okay…Arb?" I asked her. She looks up to me with a questionable reaction. I couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expression when I called her that.

"No one as calls me Arb. What does that mean?" She asked me. I couldn't help but blush a bit before explaining.

"I was saying your name fast in my head and Arb is what came to mind. I hope you don't mind me calling you that for the rest of our lives?" I chuckled awkwardly. Seconds later, she looks up at me with red cheeks. Soon, I take a seat next to her on the steps of the temple. My father was currently talking to both the maidens and the dwarfs, giving us some privacy. Angrboða mind looked as if it was wondering, trying to piece together answers.

"So, are we getting married. Because if so, I would like to tell you that I snore…"

"Were not getting married." She spoke. Her words were cold and dark, just like the moment I met her.

"Oh…" I spoke. It was weird, I did feel a little heartbroken, but I wasn't ready to commit to someone I had just met! I mean, true my mom hooked up with my dad like that…or as she told me, she never left his side when she met him, but that doesn't mean it should be the same for me!

"It is not that you wouldn't make a good husband. Its…" She turns her head from the sky to look at me. "I wouldn't make a good wife."

"Why would you say that?" I chuckled.

"You…don't know the full history of Maidens. And its best that you don't know either." She explained. I suddenly felt this…looming feeling over my shoulders. Like a shadow looking down upon me. And no, it wasn't my father…

Looking over my shoulder, I saw two of Angrboða sister's staring at me. Their bright blue orbs just staring wide-eyed. Not blinking nor looking away even when a thin line of their blonde hairs flew towards it. Why did I suddenly get this weird feeling that Angrboða isn't the **weird one** of the bunch...

"I feel that this will soon be our last days together," Angrboða spoke, making look back at her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in worried.

"Its…I just realized that I have to take my sister's home by myself after this." She says before smiling…a gentle and sweet smile. I never thought I would see this from her…

"You have done something amazing for me, Atreus. You have shown me kindness…now let me do the same. Goodbye." She tells me as she stands up. My eyes widen as I follow her to my feet. Reaching out to her, only to have my hand swatted away.

"Were leaving." She spoke up loud, loud enough for all of her sisters to turn and look.

"What?" One of them spoke, I think it was the one that was staring at me.

"They have done enough. But it is time for us to continue our journey alone. Now that I know-how…THIS!" She points to the top of the temple. "This thing work, I know where our home is, and how to get there quickly."

"You do?" I asked as I approached her and the other.

"Of course she does, Maidens are known for examining their surroundings very well. Also, they communicate with the things around them." Brok explained to me…they didn't tell me that!

"Yes, Holy Maidens are beyond smart. Did you know they were able to-AH!" Sindri shouted as one of the maidens jumped onto his back. Rubbing the back of his ear in a weird motion way…calming him. Why did I suddenly feel…un-safe?

"Scanning?" My father muttered. That was a word I have never heard of before. Looking over to Arb with his deep dark yellow eyes…he didn't seem to happy to look at her.

"What have you brought upon us?" He asks her. I could see him reaching towards his ax. Arb slowly reaches towards her sword, preparing to fight…only for the two to stop when one of the sisters, the topless ones, walks in between them.

"We did not start anything…we were offered helped…and we accepted it. It was your son who took our problems when he agreed to help us." The woman spoke…you know what frightens me the most about this. They didn't act…stupid. They were acting smart!

"No…" I muttered. The sister in front of Arb turns to look at her fellow sister. Her expression calm but stern.

"Will you take him?" She asked. Arb shakes her head in disagreement. Looking down to the ground as she did this. The sister nods her head before looking back at Kratos.

"Thank you for all you have done. But my sisters and I will take it from here. I pray that the Raven King will not find you, nor your home ever again." She spoke before walking away from Kratos. Arb was left there, looking to the ground as tears begin to form in her eyes. Something had happened…I just didn't know what it was though.

"Were leaving, come alone." The sister spoke, she and the others walk into the temple in sync almost. With every step they took, one is identical to the last…the hell?

"You toyed with our kindness for your own benefit." My father growled.

"I know…" Arb says in shame. "I thought…if I had acted horribly towards you. Then you would look the other way and ignore us…I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Arb…" I gently spoke. Reaching over to touch her shoulder, it was swiped away by her sister. Grabbing her, she forcing the young woman to follow her inside the temple. Or morally, dragged her into the temple as if she was a child. Was I being played this entire time!?

"Heartless monsters." My father growls as I looked to the ground. I felt…I felt my heart sank. My feet started to feel numb as my hands tremble. What was wrong with me?

 ** _"ATREUS!"_** She shouted. Looking up, I saw the temple doors slowly closing. As they did, Arb and her sisters stood in the doorway. Three of them were looking forwards while two were walking towards her. She stood there…waving at me. Tears were in her eyes, staining her cheeks as she waves.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry!" She screamed finally before the doors closed, shutting off the connection between she and I…

* * *

Kikkie: Poor Arb...


End file.
